


[podfic] Imprint

by dance4thedead, duckgirlie



Category: Dollhouse, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dollhouse Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Consistent Consent Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: Uniform has twelve different imprints, by far the least number of personalities compared to the other Actives in the Dollhouse.PODFICof"Imprint"by smilebackwards.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398969) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



  
  
  
Download this podfic [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5ewirlf9ml24he8/dt9ytxt2g3s3scx/Imprint.mp3).  
  
6:12 - 3.30MB 

  
  
  
  
Written by:  
[smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards)  
  


Read by:  
[Ellejabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell) as Steve Rogers  
  
[duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/works) as Tony Stark  
  
[metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/works) as Nick Fury  
  
with narration, cut, and cover by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/works)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to smilebackwards for the blanket permission to use your work!
> 
> This podfic was created for week 3 of Voiceteam 2020 by team Podfic Gothic for the challenge "PITCH N' POD".


End file.
